nfsworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Nissan Skyline GT-R V-Spec R34
The Nissan Skyline GT-R V-Spec R34 was the 5th generation and the latest one in the Skyline-generation. Together with the V-Spec (Victory Specification) it was set into production in 1999. The V-Spec is equipped with extra features such as the ATTESA E-TS Pro System, firm suspension and a carbon fiber air diffuser which was designed to keep air flowing smoothly beneath the car. Editions Blue The "Blue" edition was added on March 3rd, 2011, and was the in-game cash version of the Nissan Skyline GT-R V-Spec R34. Since April 10th, 2013, it had been retired from the car dealer and is therefor currently not obtainable. This car does not feature any parts as well. Red The "Red" edition was added on August 21st, 2012, and was the SpeedBoost version of the Skyline. The car comes with street-tuned performance parts. Since March 20th, 2013, the "Red" edition has been retired and is currently not available for purchase in the Car Dealer. Raven The "Raven" edition was released on August 30th, 2012, for Top-Up.& was the Art Director version of the car. It features race-tuned performance parts, 2-star Skill Mods and aftermarket parts. It also features an unique livery with sponsorship logos such as Attack Motorsport and more. Currently at the moment, it is unavailable due to being removed from the car dealer without further notice. Underground The "Underground" edition was released on December 9th, 2010, as an rental car. It became first available for purchase on January 12th, 2011 after patch version 5.05 was finished. The car comes pre-equipped with race-tuned performance parts, skill mods and aftermarket parts. It also comes with an unique livery which is inspired by Eddie's Nissan Skyline GT-R R34 in the first version of Need for Speed: Underground. It was first retired on December 22,2011. It was retired for the second time on November 30,2012,without further notice. Overall Performance The Nissan Skyline GT-R V-Spec R34 has a stock top speed of 259 km/h (161 mph) which is around average for Class C cars. Its acceleration is very good and is among the best ones in Class C. Its nitrous output is weak though. The handling of the car isn't very good and is unresponsive due to understeer at higher speeds which requires precision to get through tight corners, but at lower speeds this car is very responsive. Due to it's weight it can be used as a good escape vehicle for Pursuit Outruns and Team Escapes. The Skyline has the power and agility to dodge and ram cops. It can also take collisions with Rhinos well. Car Stats Aftermarket Details Skill Mod Details Visual Customization Bodykits Spoilers Hoods Changelog Trivia *The featured GT-R R34 V-Spec is missing the front diffuser attached to the front bumper of all V-Spec models. It has V-Spec badging but the missing diffuser makes the vehicle resemble the 1999 GT-R R34. Appearances Title_NFSHS.jpg Title NFSUC.jpg Title NFSS.jpg Title NFSS2.jpg Gallery CarRelease Nissan Skyline GT-R V-Spec R34 Raven.jpg|Raven Edition CarRelease Nissan Skyline GT-R V-Spec R34 Raven 2.jpg CarRelease Nissan Skyline GT-R V-Spec R34 Raven 3.jpg CarRelease Nissan Skyline GT-R V-Spec R34 Raven 4.jpg CarRelease Nissan Skyline GT-R V-Spec R34 Raven 5.jpg CarRelease Nissan Skyline GT-R V-Spec R34 Raven 6.jpg CarRelease Nissan Skyline GT-R V-Spec R34 Underground.jpg|Underground Edition CarRelease Nissan Skyline GT-R V-Spec R34 Underground 2.jpg CarRelease Nissan Skyline GT-R V-Spec R34 Underground 3.jpg CarRelease Nissan Skyline GT-R V-Spec R34 Underground 4.jpg CarRelease Nissan Skyline GT-R V-Spec R34 Underground 5.jpg Category:Cars Category:SpeedBoost Category:Nissan Category:AWD Cars Category:NFS Classics Category:Top-Up Cars Category:Japanese Cars Category:Inline-6 powered Cars Category:Starter Pack Cars Category:Class B Category:Class C Category:Small Cars